Several radiation therapy services with adequate patient load, well trained and experienced medical and technical staff will continue to work under the supervision of the Loyola University Medical Center Radiation Therapy Department to enter patients in the protocols that the R. T. O. G., in cooperation with other groups, had devised to investigate the effectiveness of cancer treatments. Our constituted group, through institutional funding, will contribute the number of patient expected from a full member of R.T.O G. in different radiation therapy protocols or combined radiation therapy, surgery, chemotherapy and immunology clinical trails. At the same time, our group will take an active role in the design of new studies. The purpose of R.T.O.G. is to organize clinical studies at a national level.